


Rose & Thistle

by bumbleblue



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleblue/pseuds/bumbleblue
Summary: Prompt of Merlin owning a bookstore and Roxy as an aspiring author.





	Rose & Thistle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of Merlin owning a bookstore and Roxy being an aspiring author. I'll admit that I lost steam and couldn't figure out what should happen next, but I figured I'd share what I had rather than keep it to myself. Please let me know if you have an idea of what should happen next, lol!

Hugo pulled the car up in front of Kingsman tailors, in the middle of Savile Row, and turned over to look at Roxy. The early morning sun glinted off the lens in his glasses, hiding his eyes from her.

 

“It’s going to be fine. You’re not making a mistake,” he said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

 

“Are you sure?” She squeezed back, hard. His unfailing support and belief in her had been the reason they were best friends since primary school, and why she had said yes to him in the first place; now it was the reason they were breaking up and going their separate ways.

 

“You don’t want to marry me,” Hugo said as he got out of the car, walking over to her side. “I promise I’m okay with it.”

 

“You’ve been far too reasonable about this,” Roxy said, with a nervous smile. “I don’t think it’s quite normal.”

 

“Yes, well.” Hugo paused, as he opened up her door, and looked down at her with a small smile. “I’ve always been too good for you.”

 

“Jerk,” she laughed out and punched him lightly in the stomach. 

 

He knelt down and took her hands in hers. Looking into his eyes, she was overcome with strong emotion. At one point, she had mistaken it for love. Now, she was just incredibly grateful that they had realized their mistake before it would have been too late.

 

“I’ll tell yours, and you’ll tell mine,” he confirmed

 

“Correct. I’ll call your parents soon as your plane lands in Germany. They’re still vacationing in the States, right?”

 

“And your mother is still in Peru? What is she doing there again?”

 

Roxy rolled her eyes, climbing out the car. Hugo stood aside to make room. “Gathering inspiration for her latest fashion collection. At least that’s her excuse.”

 

Looking around, Hugo asked “are you sure you don’t want to hide in my family’s chalet in the Alps? I’m sure we can get you an armed bodyguard to keep her away.”

 

Roxy laughed. It would be sweet if there wasn’t so much odd history between them at the moment. 

 

“There’s no point. She’ll find me no matter what; at least here I’ll have Uncle Harry’s support.”

  
  


Hugo nodded, shortly. He was, at his core, a highly practical person. It was something that Roxy had thought was very appealing, and what she had blamed for the lack of passion in their relationship. It had been a convenient excuse, one she had never looked too hard at. Until a few months ago, when they had had that first difficult conversation. And now, here they were.

 

“It’s  _ very _ generous for Uncle Harry to offer me room and board while I work my novel,” Roxy pressed on. Was she trying to convince herself, or him? She had taken plenty of risks in her life, but nothing quite like this one.

 

“And you’ll send me updates? I still want to know how it’ll turn out.”

 

Roxy hugged him. She would miss him, but they needed the space to find their own way again. Hugo had accepted a lucrative offer with a German architectural firm. Roxy had decided to pursue the dream she had set aside when her mother had pushed her into modeling and then a business degree.

 

“It’s going to be such a relief getting out, even if I was good at it...but scary, too,” Roxy admitted as she grabbed her luggage out of the car.

 

“It was boring and time consuming,” Hugo stated. “Just because you’re good at it doesn’t mean you loved it. And it doesn’t mean you have to do it.”

 

“Ever my knight in shining armor?” Roxy said, with a smile.

 

“I think it really goes the other way around. If you hadn’t called off the engagement …” Hugo trailed off.

 

“You might not have realized that you’re love in with Amelia and be free to pursue her to your heart's content?” Roxy offered,  trying to feel chipper about it.

 

Hugo laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets and braced himself against the wind that curved through the London streets. He was still rather embarrassed by his own emotional constipation; in fact, Roxy felt that the reason he wasn’t upset at her for not figuring it out sooner was because he had been even worse.

 

Their families had been planning their wedding since before they were born. They had always liked each other, and gotten along. It hadn’t occurred to them that maybe they might want something, or someone, else.

 

Until one day, when Roxy had turned over and asked Hugo why he wanted to marry her.

 

He didn’t have an answer. Neither did she.

 

Hugo smiled, fond.  “I’ll miss you.”

 

“Not as much as I’ll miss you,” Roxy said, and felt a little bit of guilt for the entire thing. But not enough to change her mind. Not enough to change his, either.

 

Their parents would just have to suffer, and learn to let go.

 

“Alright, let’s get this settled. I want to get this upstairs before the shop opens for the day.”

 

“It seems weird, that you’ll live above a shop. It’s not quite what I would have pictured.”

 

Roxy laughed. “It’ll be perfect. I can help Uncle Harry if need be, and he can focus on his one true love.” She pointed at the cafe next door, Bespoke. “It’s his new pet project. He opened it last year. He’s always wanted to run a bakery.”

 

“Is he the one responsible for that lavender biscuits recipe you tried out last winter?”

 

“Yes, and I guarantee you that his baking is far better than mine.”

 

Hugo muttered under his breath, but not so loud that Roxy couldn’t hear him, “it’s not like it’s hard.”

 

“Oh, fuck off!” Roxy laughed at him, as she rang the buzzer. 

 

It wasn’t Harry who answered. It was  _ Merlin _ .

 

Roxy had forgotten about him; how could she have? Seeing him again was a bewildering experience. The last time had been ...just before her sixteenth birthday, perhaps. He was an old friend of Harry’s who came around sometimes during the holidays. She couldn’t remember all the details. Roxy had had  _ such _ a crush on him when she was young. 

 

Merlin stared at them. “Can I help you?”

 

Roxy stuck out her hand. “Ah yes. It’s Roxy, Harry’s niece?”

 

“...Right,” he said slowly, in response as he shook her hand. Roxy felt shivers run through her as he looked her up and down, and hoped neither of the men noticed.

 

Merlin looked over at Hugo, and cocked a brow. “And you?”

 

Hugo reacted quickly, moving to shake Merlin’s hand before remembering the box. “Hugo Davenport. Roxy’s fiance. I mean, ex-fiance. Rats. Oh, bother.”

 

Merlin’s eyes darted between the two of them, unsure. His left eyebrow rose slightly, which caused a curious tug in the pit of Roxy’s belly.

 

“It’s still very new,” Roxy said awkwardly.

 

Merlin cocked his head to the side. “Harry’s upstairs,” he drawled in a slight burr “Give me a moment, and I’ll go get him.” He shut the door, shifted the package in his arms, and turned away.

 

Roxy and Hugo just stood there, avoiding each other’s eyes. Roxy felt nervous all of a sudden, whereas she had felt perfectly fine just before she rang the bell.

 

“Hugo, maybe you best start out heading out,” she stammered out. “You don’t want to be late for your flight, and we don’t know what the traffic will be at this hour.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hugo asked, worriedly. “Perhaps I shouldn’t leave you here alone.”

 

Roxy shivered briefly in response to the wind; it was a brisk, November day where the leaves had all turned golden colors, and the English sun was actually peaking up from behind the clouds. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” Roxy said, encouraging him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and patted his arm.

 

“Love you,” he said, grabbing her into a hug. “Sorry about everything.”

 

“Same,” she echoed and gave him a smile as she gently pushed him away. “Now get off with you,” she laughed and she gestured towards the car.

 

He left, but turned around before he opened the car door. “Call me!” he yelled out.

 

“I will!” she assured him,  waving as he drove away, feeling all the uneasiness in her bones depart with him. A flood of relief washed over her and she let out a heavy sigh.

 

It was done.

 

She turned around, and Merlin was back, this time empty handed.

 

“Come,” he said as he adjusted the door so that it would not shut. “Harry’s on a phone call. I’ll help you bring your things up to the flat.”  He picked up the large suitcase and one of the duffels with nary a struggle, and gestured for her to follow with the other.

 

With her bags all in tow, he led her through a short hallway to a small service elevator. 

 

Feeling unnerved by the silence, and wanting to hear his voice again, she said “So …I forgot. Do you work for Harry?”

 

Merlin laughed, a deep rumbling sound. “Ha, no. I own the bookstore around the corner. I stayed over last night after a wee bit too many drinks.”

 

“Oh!” Roxy was oddly saddened by the omission. “Are you his boyfriend?” Last she heard, Uncle Harry had been single, but then again Merlin had come to many holiday events with Harry. Maybe it was just something her mother didn’t find appropriate to talk about. 

 

There were a lot of things that Mother didn’t find appropriate, Roxy thought wryly.

 

Her question brought another round of startled laughter from Merlin. “No, lass. Not on your life. Though,” he said as the doors opened up to the third floor, where the apartment was, “I think that position will soon be taken by Eggsy. Not that Harry will admit it, mind…”

 

“Eggy?” Roxy asked, confused.

 

Merlin shook his head, as he led her down another hallway and unlocked a door. “Eggsy. These will be your keys, hang on a sec.” He removed them from his keyring, and handed them to her.

“There are two flats above the shop, Eggsy’s is the floor below. You’ve got the top floor.” 

 

“Alright. Who is Eggsy?” Roxy demanded, not willing to let it go.

 

Merlin smiled as he helped her carry the luggage into the living room of the flat. “Works for me, Harry’ll fill you in. Bedroom is to your left, by the way.”

 

“Noted,” Roxy said, as she look in the layout of her new home. It was bright and cozy, with robin egg blue walls and a small balcony that looked down into a small alleyway. Kingsman was toward end of the street; a building over from the corner.

 

From the balcony she called out, “Merlin? Is the one on the corner yours? Rose and Thistle?” She could see books in the window, it was an easy enough guess.

 

“Aye. It was my grandmother’s dream. I live above it, so we’ll be neighbors now.” Merlin walked out on the balcony with her, pointing to his apartment. The angle wasn’t obstructive; she’d be able to look down into his window. He’d be able to look up at her.

 

Somehow, Roxy liked the sound of that. 

 

She turned, angling her body in Merlin’s direction. He had a pleasant face and comforting eyes. Roxy very much liked the look of him.

 

“You and Harry have known each other for ages, right? I remember you at different family parties. That’s why I asked about ...well. Boyfriend.” Roxy laughed nervously, wishing she could crawl up under the sofa and die.

 

Luckily, Merlin didn’t seem to notice her awkwardness, and he smiled as if he were recalling fond memories.

 

“Harry and I go back to primary school. Been joined at the hip ever since. Boarding school, army, university. “

 

“Right,” Roxy slowly drawled out, trying to recall the details clearly. “I remember. Mother said Grandfather was furious about the army.” 

 

“My parents were the same. It was our rebellious period, I suppose. We settled down, nevertheless.”

 

Roxy hoped by ‘settled down,’ he didn’t mean “married.” She snuck a cursory glance at his hands, and was glad there didn’t seem to be a ring on any fingers.

 

Oh, she was being ridiculous and she knew it. This was not the time to revisit an old crush. She had just broken up with her fiance.

 

“And Eggsy?” Roxy prodded again, needing the subject change. 

 

“Started working in the bookshop awhile ago, takes care of his little sis after their mum died. She just began primary school. Eggsy and Harry have been circling around each other, can’t imagine it will be long before one of them makes a move.” Merlin said, his eyes twinkling.  “Just you watch.”

 

Merlin smiled. The moment felt soft, and intimate as if he was sharing a secret with her. Roxy found herself wanting to move forward, to be closer to him...

 

“I need to open the shop...if you need anything,” Merlin said, pushing away from the balcony. Roxy was startled out of her reverie. 

 

“Feel free to stop by the store sometime ...you know where to find me.”

 

Roxy watched him go. It would be a shame, she reflected, not to see him again as soon as possible.  After all, it was only polite to stop by the store, right?

 

She shook her head, willing these thoughts to disappear.

 

“I didn’t come here for this! Bad Roxy!” 


End file.
